1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trolling motor controllers used to control small electric propulsion units on recreational fishing boats when engaged in fishing activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many small recreational fishing vessels are equipped with electric trolling motors which are used to maneuver the vessel when fishing at a desired location. Such motors have the advantages of running for extended periods of time on little energy and with minor disturbance of the water surrounding the vessel.
It is desirable to be able to comfortably control these trolling motors from the station from which the fisherman engages in fishing activities. The prior art shows control arms extending from the head of the motor and also remote control units which are foot controlled. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,181, issued Aug., 1971 to G. H. Harris shows a foot operated remote controller for a trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,348, issued Jan. 21, 1975 to J. C. Beierle shows a control arm directly attached to a trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,066, issued Aug. 5, 1986 to C. R. Davatz shows a mechanical hand control assembly meant to be attached to a specific foot control pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,032, issued Oct. 6, 1987 to D. A. Hill shows a telescoping control arm directly attached to a trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,325, issued Oct. 1, 1991 to M. Rhines shows a chair mounted controller for a trolling motor.
Japanese Pat. No. 62-289499, issued Dec. 16, 1987 to T. Hosoya shows a trolling motor with a control handle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.